Jackson "Slicker" Perez
Name: Jackson Lee Perez Special: 6 ST, 6 PE, 5 EN, 5 CH, 4 IN, 6 AG, 8 LK 1 Race: Human Age: 23 Personality Perez is deceptive, stoic, serious, disciplined, and utterly devoid of a sense of humor. He is also brash, over-confident, and known to give in to great anger on rare occasions. These latter traits were burned out of him over time, and he transcended to a higher level of spiritual self-control. Due to the numerous wars Jackson Perez had silently fought in, these experiences have undoubtedly tested his spirutual, physical, emotional, and mental control to the fullest extent. As well as his sense of duty to himself and his band of footpads. Though not intended to be a leader at 18, Perez took to leadership very well. His loyalty to his theifs made him an extremely reliable choice to employ for espionage against neighborhing townsfolk, and since he let no one command him, he had a knack for decisiveness and leadership. And later on in life, in his adulthood, teaching his own secret techniques to his two children, the next generation of him. Appearance He dresses in dark colors, usually dark red or black, with white undertones. And has very unusual blonde hair, with an athletic build to his physique. Clean shaven with light grayish blue eyes. He is usually adorned in a red velvet suit with pitch black pants and extended boots, along with a leg strap on the right, and one strap with a single pouch on each hip. A tan belt with straps where multiple pouches, along with bullet sacthels are situated near the right side of his belt. He has a left-hand only glove with two straps on the glove. Equipment His main weapon is his traditional Curved Dagger. In his youth he practiced an unorthodox style of knife-fighting with his father, which consisted of holding his blade behind his back and leading with his right hand. Later in life, he adopted a more conventional style of holding his dagger before his body. Either way he is a master of close range knife fighting and executions. He also has his own favorite sidearm, a specialized Desert Eagle which he stole from a drunken trader when he was young, it has saved his life countless times, but has ended others ever-so-faster. As a last resort, he holds a Swichblade in the inner-side of his left boot which has been the finisher of countless muggers and rival theifs. Story Perez was born the son of a dirty arms mercant. When he was only an infant, his father was captured and hung by a Assassin group. On the way out of their family home, the Assassin's came across Perez's mother and a servant. The assassin's dispatched both the adults, but had stayed their hands from killing the child. Seeing potential in the boy, in which they took him in as a student. Initially, the young boy was something of a weakling. but only revenge motivated him and it trained him hard. This exceptional tutelage, combined with training from his father, took the scrawny child and turned him into a talented and deadly young man. At the age of seventeen, Perez made a daring escape from the Assassin's hideout and hunkered down at The Brick. Strenghs And Weaknesses Trained by Assassins, Perez is capable of perfect stealth, striking from the shadows unseen, unheard, and vanishing without a trace. This has been expressed in his skill and experience when killing enemies, contracts, and creatures. His ability to focus dispassionately on the achievement of his mission makes him even deadlier. Perez has nearly perfect physical combat technique, but lacksthe mental self-discipline to fight without passion. As well as reduced focus when firing at long range, where he was never taught how to. Traits: *Stilettoist - Improved close-quater combat with short-bladed weapons, but uses firearms more poorly. *Skilled - Learned alot of skills from a young age, but learns new skills and techniques slower. *Focus - Able to set his mind to a task but can easily mis-out on some sidequests. Category:Fanfiction